Perfect Zygarde, Six Mega Digimon, Tino's Light Dragon Form and Ultra Miximum Max Stops the Weapon
This is the scene where Squishy transform into Perfect Zygarde, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon, Veemon Golden Armor digivolve to Magnamon, Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon then becomes Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Takuya and the Frontier DigiDestined spirit evolve into Susanoomon, ShineGreymon digivolve to ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Shoutmon digivolve to OmegaShoutmon and the Mixels Max mix together in Ultra Miximum Max to stop Alva's weapon and save Nebel Plateau goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Outside of Nebel Plateau the whole flowerbed is on fire thanks to Alva's weapon as many Pokemon from Nebel Plateau looks up and then we go back to the lair again as Alva was about to target and trying to fire Nebel Plateau again) Alva: Soul Heart! This time we will wipe out everything that remains on the plateau! Mr. Ross: Prepare to fire, Nebel Plateau again. Kurumi Tokisaki: '''Sure thing. '''Tai Kamiya: Agumon, Break free! Matt Ishida: Gabumon, you too! (Tai and Matt's digivices glow, back at the battlefield Mega Glalie was knocked down by Squishy and now runs and jumps on the wall) Bonnie: Hey Squishy! Davis Motomiya: We've got to help Squishy to stop the weapon and save Nebel Plateau! Marcus Damon: Let's do this, ShinyGreymon! ShineGreymon: You got it, boss! Veemon: Let's go, Davis! Electroid Max: Come on! Infernite Max: '''Let's rock! '''Sunset Shimmer: Tino. Please be all right! (Tino wakes up) Tino Tonitini: I cannot let that happened! I'll save Nebel Plateau! (The weapon fires as Squishy jumps off the weapon and falls down Nebel Plateau as the weapon hits Nebel Plateau again, but the shield appears revealing to be a whole bunch of Nebel Plateau Pokemon using their attacks to stop the weapon as the Zygarde cells appears and they all come towards Squishy, then we see Amaura gets exhausted but Litleo tells Amaura to never give up and then fires the attack again. As all of the Zygarde Cells come to Squishy and transform into it's complete forme) WarGreymon: Now's our chance! MetalGarurumon: Let's go! (WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon) Davis Motomiya: Golden Armor Energize! (Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon) Takato Matsuki: Biomerge activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon, and then glows red and transform into Gallantmon Crimson Mode) 6 Frontier DigiDestined: Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution! (They fused with them and the 10 Legendary Warriors to Susanoomon) Marcus Damon: Charge! DNA Burst Mode! (ShineGreymon digivolve to ShineGreymon Burst Mode and Shoutmon digivolve to OmegaShoutmon and the Mixels fused together into Ultra Miximum Max) Ultra Miximum Max: (Laughs) Let's party! (And at last Tino transform into his Light Dragon Form as Perfect Zygarde, 6 Mega Level Digimon, Tino's Dragon form and Ultra Miximum Max sees the laser) Tino's Light Dragon Form: Let's do this! (He fires his light fire breath) (Perfect Zygarde fires Dragon Pulse) Omnimon: Supreme Cannon! (He fires the attack) Magnamon: Magna Blast! (Fires the attack) Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Final Justice! (Fires the attack) Susanoomon: Heaven's Thunder! (Fires the attack) ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Corona Blaze Sword! (Fires the attack) OmegaShoutmon: Flame Cannon! (Fires the attack) (Ultra Miximum Max fires an ice beam as all of the attacks hit the laser, this causes the laser to be completely blocked and disappeared thus saving Nebel Plateau) Alva: Now What? Principal Cinch: What's this? Natalia: No! Mr. Ross: No! Ash Ketchum: '''Alright! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Oh yeah! '''Matt Ishida: Way to go! (Perfect Zygarde splits all the Zygarde Cells back where they came from and transform back to Squishy and collapse in exhaustion) Gallantmon Crimson Mode: Squishy, is tired! Omnimon: Must've been using too many cells a lot. Tino's Light Dragon Form: We've got to take it back to Bonnie and fast! Susanoomon: Right! ShineGreymon Burst Mode: Okay. (They see Gallantmon leaving) Magnamon: Hey, where are you going, Gallantmon? Takato inside Gallantmon: I've got to go back and rescue Jeri. She needs me. Just take Squishy back to Bonnie, now! OmegaShoutmon: Okay, then. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes